


Immunity

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jan wondered whether the Avengers Academy was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immunity

Sometimes, Jan wondered whether the Avengers Academy was a mistake.

Jan had no problem training with the Avengers, of course. They had to fight Hydra, and they needed to be in top condition to do so. And she loved being around her fellow students.

But Jan was starting to think that building the Academy next to the timefog had been a terrible mistake. Half of her classmates were developing some sort of complex as a result of it.

Tony was convinced that his future self had been smashed to death in the timefog, and was refusing to make a helmet as a preventative measure. Jan thought that preventative matters weren't that useful if it meant Tony died from lack of head protection, but she kept that to herself. Loki had mentioned something about their adult selves dying, but he'd made it sound more like reincarnation than time travel. Jan would have asked him about his theory, but he'd promptly started spending hours a day dancing. Jan wasn't sure if it was a coping mechanism or what, but she was pretty sure that Loki hadn't spent hours a day dancing by himself when she'd known him before. Natasha was obsessed with the idea that Fury was hiding things from them, and Sam seemed to be developing a theory that Fury, Odin, and Hank were working together in a sinister plot. 

Jan knew that it was important to figure out what the timefog was, but it wasn't healthy that every one else was spending all of their time obsessing over it. She thought maybe it was better to leave well enough alone. 

It wasn't very heroic of her, but she sometimes though they should just leave the timefog where it was. Meddling with it would only get them hurt.

Jan was the only one who wasn't affected by the time fog. Jan reminded herself of that when she met Tony for the first time and felt like she'd known him for years. She told herself that she just had a bad memory when she realized that she could remember hardly anything about her parents, or really about anything from before the Academy except for the other heroes she knew. And when she noticed that she didn't feel safe when she was in the same room as Professor Pym, she firmly told herself that it was a natural reaction to someone who could grow to be so much bigger than her. 

Yes, Jan was perfectly fine. She'd be the calm in the storm; the one who kept her head when everyone else lost their grip. She'd make sure they all got through this.

She posted her fortieth selfie of the day, telling herself that she was just vain and that she definitely wasn't trying to chronicle what might be her last days.


End file.
